


Before It's Too Late

by uritaeyeon



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anti Canon, Fix-It, M/M, What-If, just before the time yuki d word, the tomorrow after the fight
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23398081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uritaeyeon/pseuds/uritaeyeon
Summary: Hanya karena satu pertengkaran kecil, Mafuyu baru merasa bahwa dirinya dan Yuki tidak sama seperti pasangan lainnya.
Relationships: Satou Mafuyu/Yoshida Yuuki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Before It's Too Late

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Given adalah hasil karya Kizu Natsuki
> 
> A/N: I think after all these fics, you are already aware that I’m anti canon and have a U/H erasure agenda.

Mafuyu pulang dengan hati yang berat. Tadi dia baru saja bertengkar dengan kekasihnya. Seumur-umur, sejauh yang pemuda lima belas tahun itu ingat, dia tidak pernah sekalipun bertengkar dengan Yuki. Apalagi sampai mengeluarkan kata-kata yang tidak pantas diucapkan. Mungkin bagi orang lain ini tampak seperti pertengkaran biasa, pertengkaran pada umumnya, pertengkaran kecil.

Tapi bagi Mafuyu dan Yuki yang tak pernah bertengkar seumur hidup, yang selalu melewati hari hanya dengan suka, pertengkaran tadi adalah salah satu momen di mana Mafuyu berpikir bahwa mereka memang bukan tipikal pasangan yang biasa. Bagi mereka berdua, semuanya selalu serius. Mungkin memang mereka masih kelas satu SMA, tapi baik Mafuyu dan Yuki bahkan sudah menghitung hari di mana mereka nanti akan menikah dan memiliki rumah yang indah dengan berbagai tanaman penghias dan satu ekor anjing peliharaan.

Tas sekolahnya ditaruh asal di atas meja, tubuhnya direbahkan di atas ranjang. Menghitung noda yang terlihat di dinding kamarnya, Mafuyu kembali melamun.

Dia kesal. Kesal kenapa Yuki begitu fokus dengan musiknya. Kesal kenapa dia tak bisa lagi membagi waktu dengan dirinya. Mafuyu tahu betul Yuki sekarang bekerja paruh waktu sekaligus bermain musik bersama dua teman lainnya, dia tahu betul bahwa Yoshida Yuki kekasihnya sekarang sangat sibuk.

Tapi dia iri. Dia ingin dirinya menjadi fokus satu-satunya Yuki seperti dulu. Dia mengizinkan Yuki bermain musik sepuasnya, tapi tidak jika Yuki mulai mengabaikan dirinya. Yuki masih menghubunginya sesering mungkin, Mafuyu masih pulang sekolah bersama dengannya hampir setiap hari. Tapi sisi dirinya yang egois berkata itu saja tidak cukup.

Mafuyu ingin kencan sesering mungkin. Mafuyu ingin diperhatikan seperti dulu lagi.

Mafuyu, orang yang sama mencintai musik seperti Yuki, juga ingin diajak untuk membuat lagu bersama dengan kekasihnya sendiri.

Dia tidak tahu kenapa Yuki tidak pernah mengajaknya membuat lagu. Apa Yuki tidak percaya? Apa Mafuyu hanya harus menerima saja? Mafuyu juga ingin dilibatkan. Mungkin memang dia tidak akan membantu banyak, tapi Mafuyu ingin sekali terlibat dengan Yuki untuk membuat lagu.

Di dalam lubuk hatinya, kalau saja Yuki bertanya dan mengajaknya untuk bermain _band_ , tanpa pikir panjang Mafuyu akan menjawab ‘Iya! Aku mau’. Mungkin akan sulit karena Mafuyu belum pernah bermain musik sebelumnya, tapi Mafuyu akan cepat belajar kalau itu demi Yuki.

Mafuyu berguling, mengambil salah satu bantalnya dan membenamkan wajahnya ke sana. Wajah Yuki yang sedih dan hancur karena kata-katanya kembali terbayang, membuat hatinya yang sakit semakin berdenyut nyeri.

Mungkin memang mereka harus bertengkar seperti pasangan lainnya, biar tahu rasanya beradu argumen dengan pasangan sendiri itu rasanya bagaimana.

Toh mungkin ini tidak akan berlangsung lama.

* * *

Besoknya Mafuyu sekolah seperti biasa. Kakinya bahkan tanpa sadar berjalan ke arah tempat janjian mereka seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Matanya hanya terarah pada aspal di bawah, kedua tangannya disembunyikan di saku celana saking dinginnya. Desember tahun ini sama dinginnya seperti tahun lalu, tapi membayangkan keadaannya saat ini, Mafuyu merasa dirinya lebih kedinginan dibanding yang seharusnya.

Baru ketika hampir sampai di sana, ponsel di sakunya bergetar. Ada satu pesan dari Hiiragi.

[Kashima Hiiragi: Hari ini Yuki tidak sekolah.]

Mafuyu menatap satu kalimat itu lama, dibacanya berulang kali. Yuki bukan tipe yang suka membolos, malah dia anak yang rajin. Jadi kalau sampai seperti ini, Yuki juga terbebani sama sepertinya, ‘kan?

Ponselnya digenggam erat sampai buku-bukunya memutih. Kalau begitu, berjalan menuju tempat janjian juga percuma, Yuki tidak akan ada di sana.

Mafuyu awalnya ingin langsung pulang saja, tapi membayangkan dia harus melewatkan hari tanpa berbaikan dan menerima salam pengantar tidur dari Yuki seperti semalam, Mafuyu tidak mau. Tubuhnya berputar, kakinya dipacu cepat menuju satu-satunya tempat di mana Yuki berada.

Dia ingin minta maaf. Kalau Yuki sama seperti dirinya, berarti memang Yuki sekarang sedang benar-benar hancur.

Kakinya terus berlari; uap putih tak berhenti berembus dari mulutnya yang terengah.

Kalau gara-gara ini Yuki akan meminta putus darinya, Mafuyu tak akan rela. Mafuyu tidak mau berpisah bagaimana pun caranya. Yoshida Yuki bukan hanya sekadar cinta pertama, bukan hanya sekadar pacar, bukan hanya sekadar teman masa kecil.

Yoshida Yuki adalah segalanya baginya. Orang yang akan menempati hatinya selamanya bagaimana pun caranya. Kalau Mafuyu harus berpisah dari orang yang seperti itu, bagaimana dia bisa menjalani kehidupannya dengan normal? Sejak kecil Yuki selalu mengisi harinya, hidupnya, semuanya, kalau tiba-tiba menghilang, mungkin lama-lama Mafuyu bisa gila.

Untuk pertama kalinya, tadi pagi ponselnya sepi. Biasanya akan ada pesan singkat selamat pagi dari sang kekasih. Aneh? Tentu saja. Sejak mereka berdua memiliki ponsel, dia dan Yuki tak pernah berhenti mengirim pesan satu sama lain semalam dan sepagi apapun itu. Baru pertama kali tadi malam Mafuyu tidur cepat dan tak menyentuh ponselnya sama sekali.

Ketika kakinya terus berlari, ketika pundaknya terus menabrak orang-orang tak sengaja, dia baru teringat sesuatu.

Akhir-akhir ini Yuki terlihat lelah. Yuki jelas sekali sedang mengalami sesuatu, tetapi dia menyembunyikannya dari Mafuyu. Mafuyu tahu, dia bahkan pernah berusaha bertanya, namun hanya dijawab tak serius oleh sang kekasih. Salahnya, setelah itu dia juga tak bertanya lebih jauh.

Bagaimana kalau memang Yuki sedang banyak pikiran? Belum lagi dia memang bekerja paruh waktu, lalu bermain musik, dan sekolah? Seharusnya Mafuyu bisa lebih mengerti dan perhatian, tapi yang ada dia malah bertengkar dan menambah beban Yuki.

Untuk kali ini Mafuyu harus mengalah dan minta maaf lebih dulu. Yuki sudah terlalu sering memberinya banyak cinta, Mafuyu tidak bisa hanya diam dan tak melakukan apa-apa. Kalau dia menginginkan sesuatu, seharusnya dia bilang. Bukan menunggu atau berharap kekasihnya akan mengerti begitu saja.

Dia berharap semoga dirinya tidak terlambat.

* * *

Mafuyu pikir Yuki akan menjauh darinya selamanya. Tapi ketika tadi memencet bel tiga kali dan mengetuk pintu, Yuki langsung membukakan dan menyuruhnya masuk cepat-cepat. Penampilan Yuki hari itu tidak baik—bawah matanya terlihat menghitam—dan ketika melihatnya tadi, wajahnya tidak menunjukkan senyum yang biasanya dia tunjukkan setiap melihat Mafuyu.

Mafuyu ingin memeluk Yuki saat itu juga, tapi dia menahan diri. Dia harus bicara lebih dulu sebelum bisa memeluknya sebebas dulu.

Mereka duduk berdua di pinggir ranjang seperti biasa; tas Mafuyu diletakkan di atas meja kecil di tengah ruangan, syalnya diletakkan di atas meja belajar. Mulutnya masih terkunci sampai akhirnya Yuki yang angkat bicara lebih dulu.

“Kenapa ke sini?”

Jemarinya bertaut gugup. Bibirnya bergetar tak tahu harus berkata apa. Pikirannya penuh oleh kata-kata yang ingin dia ucapkan tapi semuanya tertahan di tenggorokan—tak ada satu pun yang keluar.

“Mafuyu?”

“... kangen.”

Mafuyu menggenggam tangannya terlalu kuat tanpa sadar. Dia merindukan Yuki, sedikit terlalu banyak. Tapi bukan itu yang ingin dia ucapkan pertama kali. Dia ingin minta maaf, bukan tiba-tiba bilang bahwa—

“Aku juga.”

Kepalanya terangkat cepat, menatap Yuki yang sedang menatapnya lembut seperti sejauh yang Mafuyu ingat.

_Ugh. Yuki ... Yuki ...._

Pemandangan Yuki di hadapannya tiba-tiba memburam, lalu tahu-tahu wajahnya menghangat basah karena sesuatu. Tangannya menggapai Yuki refleks, kemudian membenamkan wajahnya dalam pada pundak sang kekasih. Sekuat mungkin dia menahan suaranya walau gagal.

“Sudah, sudah, jangan menangis. Aku di sini,” Yuki memeluk tubuhnya erat, mencium sisi kepalanya berulang kali sampai dia merasa Mafuyu sedikit lebih tenang, “ini pertama kalinya aku melihat Mafuyu menangis.”

Mafuyu membalas dengan cengkeraman yang mengerat pada jaket sang kekasih.

“Aku minta maaf, sudah mengabaikan Mafuyu akhir-akhir ini. Aku sedang banyak pikiran, sibuk dengan berbagai hal—aku tahu itu bukan alasan yang pantas, tapi ....”

“Aku ... aku yang harusnya minta maaf,” suara tangisannya mengecil, masih belum mengangkat kepalanya, Mafuyu melanjutkan, “aku yang tidak mengerti Yuki. Seharusnya aku paham. Aku juga ... seharusnya mengatakan apa yang kuinginkan.”

“Memang Mafuyu ingin apa?”

“Ingin buat lagu sama Yuki. Aku tidak mau menerima lagu, aku lebih ingin membuatnya bersama-sama.”

Jemari Yuki mengelus rambut Mafuyu halus sebelum akhirnya kedua tangannya melonggarkan pelukan sang kekasih dan memegang kedua sisi kepala Mafuyu. “Sayang, dengarkan aku.”

Mafuyu mengangguk, menghapus kasar air matanya yang tersisa.

“Biarkan aku membuat lagu untukmu. Lalu setelah lagunya selesai, baru kita membuat lagu bersama-sama, oke?”

Yuki tersenyum manis melihat Mafuyu yang mengangguk. Kemudian, masih di posisi yang sama, dia kembali angkat bicara, namun dengan suara yang lebih lembut, “Ayo masuk _band_ bersamaku. Dengan begitu kita bisa menghabiskan waktu lebih lama.”

“Tapi ... aku tidak tahu caranya bermain musik.”

“Nanti kuajari main gitar. Mmm Mafuyu ada tabungan? Kalau kurang, nanti kucarikan kerja paruh waktu. Atau mau pakai tabunganku dulu untuk beli gitar? Tidak usah yang terlalu mahal seperti punyaku juga tidak apa-apa, yang penting suaranya bagus.”

“Aku kerja saja. Tapi ... tapi nanti semakin tidak bisa bertemu.”

“Nanti kutanya ke bosku dulu, apa ada lowongan di restoran. Kalau ada, Mafuyu di sana saja. Biar masih bisa bertemu setiap hari. Bagaimana?”

“Iya, mau.”

Yuki tertawa, mengundang senyum di wajah Mafuyu yang sempat hilang selama seharian ini. Tanpa aba-aba, kedua tangan Yuki berpindah ke belakang kepala dan tengkuk Mafuyu lalu akhirnya menyatukan bibir mereka berdua.

Untung Mafuyu datang hari ini, karena kalau tidak, bir-bir yang baru saja Yuki beli hanya sejam sebelumnya mungkin sudah mulai diteguknya sedikit demi sedikit.

* * *

**The End**


End file.
